bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Senna
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | płeć = Kobieta | przynależność = Ichigo Kurosaki | zawód = Shinenju | partner = | krewni = Brak | shikai = Mirokumaru | bankai = Brak | debiut w anime = Bleach: Memories of Nobody | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos = Chiwa Saitō | angielski głos = Gina K. Bowes }} jest postacią występującą w filmie Bleach: Memories of Nobody. Wygląd Senna jest młodą dziewczyną z fioletowymi włosami i czerwoną wstążką, które związują jej włosy. Na początku miała żółtą wstążkę, ale później zamieniła na czerwoną, którą ukradła ze sklepu. Ichigo dowiedziawszy się o tym, zapłacił za nią. Ma duże oczy koloru bursztynowego, beżowy żakiet, białą koszulę, przy której jest bordowy sznurek związany w kokardkę oraz brązową spódnicę.Film Bleach; Memories of Nobody Kiedy zamienia się w Shinigami, nosi standardowy, jednolity strój z dużą czerwoną wstążką wokół talii. Osobowość thumb|190px|left|Senna cieszy się z wysokiego widoku Senna lubi kolor czerwony i wysokie miejsca. Jest też bardzo ciekawa, ciągle krąży z miejsca na miejsce. Mimo, iż czasami pojawiają się krótkie wspomnienia z "jej" przeszłości, Senna wykazuje optymistyczną i beztroską osobowość. Jak stwierdził Ichigo, Senna jest uparta, ma silną wolę i jest nieco szczera. Jest też lojalna wobec przyjaciół, jest gotowa nawet zaryzykować własne życie, żeby pomóc Ichigo. Fabuła Bleach: Memories of Nobody thumb|190px|left|Senna walczy z Blankami Po zabiciu Hollowów, Ichigo Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki widzą dużą grupę nieznanych białych istot, które przemieszczają się przez miasto. Wrogo nastawione duchy zaczynają atakować Ichigo i Rukię, którzy nie wiedzą jak na to zareagować. Następnie pojawia się Senna, która zaczyna atakować nieznane istoty. Podczas walki Senna jest pytana skąd przybyła, ale ona ignoruje to i stara się uwolnić Shikai. Gdy wreszcie się jej to udaje, wytwarza trąbę powietrzną dzięki której zmiata wszystkie dziwne duchy. Po tym, jak duchy odeszły, Ichigo i Rukia zastanawiają się, co się stało z Senna, ale ona pojawia się za nimi, świętuje swoje zwycięstwo, zanim zauważyła, że oni są nadal obecni. Zastanawiają się, jak Senna wróciła do Gigai. Ichigo pyta, kim ona jest, ale Senna nie odpowiedziała mu, twierdząc, że powinien on pierwszy się przedstawić przed przesłuchaniem jej. Kurosaki mówi jej swoje nazwisko, a Senna przedstawia się również przed próbą ucieczki. Ichigo zatrzymuje ją i pyta, dlaczego zaatakowała duchy, ale ona tylko mówi mu, że to dlatego, że to jej praca. Kuchiki pyta, czy Senna wie coś na temat tych duchów, ale jest rozproszona przez swoją refleksji i stwierdza, że żółte wstążki we włosach jej nie odpowiadają. Zirytowany działaniami Senny, Kurosaki próbuje kwestionować ją ponownie, jednak Senna wskazuje na Ichigo, że Kon wypadł z jego ciała, co powoduje, że władze lokalne się zastanawiają, czy zemdlał. Senna próbuje odejść, wiedząc, iż Kurosaki musi coś zrobić, zanim wezwą karetkę, ale on łapie ją i ciągnie ze sobą. Ichigo i Rukia ciągle się ją pytają, Senna zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma w pobliżu diabelskiego młyna. Ona odwraca się do Ichigo i Rukii, zapominając, o co prosili ją. Kuchiki pyta Senny, z której jest dywizjit, ale Senna odpowiada, że zapomniała. Rukia twierdzi, że jeśli Senna wie, jak korzystać z Shikai, to jest Shinigami, i że nie było sposobu, by mogła zapomnieć. Senna stwierdza, że nie pamięta, i nie widzi w tym problemu. Kurosaki pyta, czy ona wie, co to były za duchy, ale ona odpowiada, że nie wie, i zaatakowały ich, bo poczuła, że są wrogo nastawieni. Rukia w końcu odjeżdża, zostawiając Ichigo, by mógł śledzić Sennę na własną rękę. Dziewczyna biegnie z Ichigo i próbuje przekonać go do gry w berka razem z nią. Ichigo w końcu traci poczucie, a Senna pozostawia go z Tōshirō Hitsugayą i Rangiku Matsumoto. thumb|190px|right|Senna spaceruje na tłumem Ichigo wraca do centrum w godzinach wieczornych, aby po raz kolejny porozmawiać z Sennę. Dziewczyna wita go, będąc zaskoczoną, że rzeczywiście wrócił po nią tak długo. Próbuje przepytać ją ponownie, ale ona mówi mu, że nie odpowie. Próbuje ją złapać, ale Senna ucieka ponownie. Ichigo próbuje ją odnaleźć, ale traci nią z oczu. Następnie zauważa, iż Senna stoi na szczycie dachu jednego z domów i próbuje przejść na jednym z napowietrzanych przewodów, który oświetla teren. Senna nagle traci równowagę i spada, alarmując cały tłum, ale znika zanim jeszcze spadła na ziemię. Pojawia się za Kurosakim i dostaje uwagę tłumu zebranego na obszarze, który jej przyklaskuje. Ona stara się, by chłopak dołączył do niej, ale on łapie ją i ucieka z tłumu. thumb|190px|left|Ichigo daje Sennie czerwoną wstążkę Ichigo następnie wyjaśnia Sennie, że duchy, które spotkali wcześniej to Blanki, i że istnieje Różaniec wspomnień, który mozę powstrzymać to zjawisko. Jest łączem Soul Society i ludzkiego świata razem. Senna próbuje uzyskać więcej informacji, dlatego grupa szuka Różańca wspomnień, jak i osoby, która nią jest. Senna mówi im, że jedyną opcją jest czekać na puste miejsca, aby wrócić, i uzyskać przewagę na przeciw, i że chce mu pomóc, jeśli weźmie ją na diabelski młyn. Ichigo zauważa, że Senna lubi wysokie miejsca, a ona mówi mu, że to dlatego, iż te rzeczy, które wyglądają na skomplikowane stają się jaśniejsze, gdy widziane są z góry. Kurosaki uświadamia sobie, że Senna posiada wstążkę w kolorze czerwonym, a ona mówi mu, że wzięła ją ze sklepu, ale zapomniała, że miała ją na sobie. Kurosaki wstaje i mówi jej, że idzie z powrotem do sklepu. Przypomina mu, by zapłacił rachunek. thumb|190px|right|Senna zostaje zaatakowana przez tajemniczych napastników Ichigo i Senna znaleźli sklep. Ichigo płaci za wstążki i daje ją Sennie, który idzie w inne miejscw, aby umieścić go gdzie indziej. Ona kieruje z powrotem na spotkanie z Kurosakim. Patrzy na rzekę, co powoduje, że zaczyna myśleć - wspominać o ojcu. Senna opuszcza centrum handlowe, aby odwiedzić cmentarz, ale po jej przybyciu, jest napadnięta przez grupę Blanks, a w tymże niejakiego Jai. Jai mówi Sennie, by poszła z nim, jako jego lider; Ganryu kazał mu ją zdobyć. Senna pyta, kim jest Ganryu, ale Jai nie chce jej nic mówić, a ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że Jai przedstawia grupę ludzi z nim. Senna atakuje, a Jai blokuje jej atak i powstrzymuje ją. Jednak Jai i jego grupa nie może odejść, Kurosaki przybywa i odcina ramię Jai, który uwalnia Sennę. Jai i jego grupa wycofują się przed walką. thumb|190px|left|Senna mówi Ichigo o swoich wspomnieniach, kiedy żyła Ichigo pyta Sennę, dlaczego odeszła bez ostrzeżenia. Ona mówi mu, że jej rodzina jest pochowana na tym cmentarzu. Ichigo stwierdza, iż rzuca byle jaką historie, ale ona zapewnia go, że mówi prawdę. Pamięta cmentarz, kiedy żyła, więc chciała, to sprawdzić. Próbuje odejść, mówiąc, że będzie ona następnego dnia, by pomóc Kurosakiemu, ale Ichigo powstrzymuje ją przed opuszczeniem, zauważając, że była po prostu zaatakowana. Jakiś czas później, Ichigo przynosi Sennę do swojego domu, gdzie spotyka swojego ojca, Isshina Kurosaki, i jego siostry, Yuzu Kurosaki i Karin Kurosaki. Ichigo mówi im fałszywą historię Senny, że jest ścigana przez kogoś złego i postanowił zaoferować Sennie miejsce noclegowe. Ichigo i Senna udają się do pokoju Kurosakiego, a Senna komentuje, że rodzina Ichigo jest miła, i że jej ojciec był inny. Senna następnie myśli o swoich wspomnieniach i o jej ojcuu. Ichigo pyta ją, czy coś jest nie tak, ale ona zaprzecza. Decyduje się zapytać ją, co ludzie, chcieli od niej, gdy ją zaatakowali. Mówi mu, że ich przywódca chciał, by przynieśli ją do niego, ale to wszystko, co słyszała. W końcu zasypia na łóżku Ichigo. Senna i Ichigo powracają do obszaru, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkali Blanków. Senna pyta, czy Ichigo jest pewien, że pojawią się one ponownie. Ichigo jednak odpowiada, że to było jedyne miejsce, gdzie Blanki mogą zjawić się na własną rękę, więc to było tylko wskazówką. Musieli działać w tej chwili. Znudzona od czekania, Senna odchodzi i znajduje dziecko- plusa Tomoyę, który szuka swojego ojca. Senna postanawia mu pomóc, ku niechęci Kurosakiego. W poszukiwaniu ojca Tomoyi, w końcu Kurosaki pyta Sennę dlaczego nalega na znalezienie go, a ona odpowiada, że dlatego, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu na tym świecie. Chciałaby, by jego ostatnie wspomnienie było szczęśliwe. Następnie przychodzę na festiwal, gdzie ojciec Tomoyi już na nich czeka. On dziękuje Sennie i Ichigo. Oboje - Ichigo i Senna żegnają się ze zanikającymi. Senna następnie zaczyna myśleć, przypominając sobie wiele wspomnień, a ona zaczyna pytać, kim tak naprawdę jest. thumb|190px|right|Shinigami konfrontują się z Ichigo i Senną Rozmowę Senny i Ichigo przerywa przybycie: Jūshirō Ukitake, Suì-Fēng, Renji Abaraia, Hitsugayi, Rangiku i Rukii, a także wielu członków Onmitsukidō. Ichigo pyta, dlaczego tu są, a Renji mówi im, że przybuli na zlecenie Centrali 46, są po to, by zabrać sprowadzić Senne z powrotem do Soul Society. Rukia wyjaśnia, że po zbadaniu informacji z Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō, Korpusu Kidō i Akademii Shinigami, nie mogli znaleźć Shinigami o imieniu "Senna", i że Zanpakutō Mirokumaru zaginął w Dangai 100 lat temu, gdy jego właściciel został wchłonięty przez Dolinie Krzyku. Senna przekonuje, że jest rzeczywiście Shinigami, ale Renji pyta ją, kiedy przybyła do Świata Ludzi. Senna wyjaśnia, że obudziła się nad rzeką, trzy dni temu, a ona zdaje sobie sprawę z jej nazwą. Jednak, gdy stara się wyjawić więcej informacji o sobie, ona staje się zdezorientowana. Abarai nie jest zaskoczony błędem Senny, wiedząc, że jej głowa jest pełna sprzecznych wspomnień, a Ukitake wyjaśnia, że Senna jest rzeczywiście Shinenju. Tōshirō wyjaśnia, że Dolina Krzyku pojawiła się w Soul Society, dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu, a Gotei 13 stwierdziła, że przywódca wroga, Ganryū, dąży do zniszczenia zarówno w świata ludzi, i Soul Society za pomocą Shinenju, aby to zrobić. Ichigo jednak nie pochwala działań Shinigami, wyjaśniając, że Senna wciąż przeżywa złość, szczęście i ból, ale z pominięciem jej jako żywej istoty, ich działania nie są już uzasadnione, niż wróg, i z tego powodu, nie chce pozwolić im zabrać Senny. Ichigo i Shinigami wchodzą w zasadzkę wroga i tak rozpoczyna się walka. Senna i Ichigo informują, że ludzie na festiwalu są otoczeni i rozpoczęto przekształcenie ich w Blanków. Jai próbuje zaatakować ich od tyłu, ale Senna ratuje Kurosakiego w porę. Kurosaki następnie wykorzystuje Kona, aby oddzielić jego formę Shinigami z jego ciała, aby mógł walczyć Jai. Mówi Konowi, aby trzymał Sennę z boku, podczas, gdy on pomaga walczyć z wrogiem. Rukia próbuje bronić Kona i Sennę, ale Senna ucieka z nimi do walki. Ona próbuje atakować Ganryū, ale udaje mu się obezwładnić ją przy niewielkim wysiłku. thumb|190px|left|Senna zostaje porwana Podwładni Ganryū zaprzestali angażowania się z Shinigami i przegrupować się. Ukitake następnie identyfikuje je jako rodzina Ryōdoji która została wygnana z Soul Society. Ganryū zaprzecza oskarżeniom Ukitake i nazywa swoją grupę, jako Dark Ones. Potem detonują okolicę, rozpraszają kapitanów i oficerów, jak i zabijają członków Onmitsukidō. Ganryū i Dark Ones próbować odejść z Senną, ale zatrzymani są przez Ichigo, który konfrontuje się z nimi sam. Senna odzyskuje przytomność i żąda, by ją puścili, ale jest zapewniona przez Ichigo, że zostanie uwolniona. Używając jego prędkości w bankai; Ichigo omija podwładnych Ganryū i udaje się go zmierzyć. Jednak Ganryū łapie go i przebija go włócznią. Mimo utraty przytomności, Ichigo nadal próbuje dotrzeć do Senny. Widząc Ichigo spadającego na ziemię, Senna krzyczy z przerażeniem i znika z Ganryū, który przechodzi do Doliny Krzyku. thumb|190px|right|Senna uwięziona w Dolinie Krzyku Senna później budzi się w Dolinie Krzyku i domaga się, by Ganryū wyjaśnił, w jakim celu chce ją wykorzystać. Ganryū mówi jej, że 1000 lat temu, jego klan został wygnany z Soul Society do Dangai. W końcu odkryli Dolinę Krzyku i nauczył się manipulować i sterować Blankami. On wyjaśnia, że Blanki są zbierane w dużych ilościach i ewentualnie generowane w Dolinę Krzyku. Twierdzi również, że ich wspomnienia połączą się w jeden obiekt: Shinenju, czyli Sennę. Umieszczając Sennę w centrum Doliny Krzyku, Blanki zaczynają zbliżać się do niej, co ostatecznie uciska wymiar, powodując zapadnięcie się Dangai, i powoduje kolizję w świecie ludzi i Soul Society, która niszczy oba światy. thumb|190px|left|Senna łączy się z Blankami Ichigo przerwa proces. On obiecuje uratować Sennę, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Ganryū, który przystępuje do walki z nim, wraz z innymi członkami Dark Ones. Senna zostaje otoczona przez Blanki. Kurosaki mimo, że jest przytłoczony przez Dark Ones, duża grupa Shinigami przybywa, aby pomóc Ichigo ratować Sennę, pozwalając mu twarzą w twarz walczyć z Ganryū sam. Podczas, gdy Kurosaki walczy z Ganryū, Shinigami powstrzymują Dark Ones. Ganryū pyta, dlaczego Ichigo nalega, próbuje zapisać Sennę, tylko po to, by zapisać wiele wspomnień ludzi. Ichigo odpowiada, że Senna jest wciąż żywą istotą, i że pomimo tego, że to niewinna dziewczyna, Ganryū nadal chce dla niej umrzeć. Ichigo deklaruje, że przysiągł ją chronić. Senna wykrywa gwałtowny wzrost mocy Ichigo i wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, jej połączenie z Blankami. Kurosaki uwalnia się od swoich ograniczeń i nadal walczy Ganryū, ostatecznie zabijając go. Ichigo następnie znajduje Sennę i zabiera ją z Doliny Krzyku. Po powrocie do Świata Ludzi, są witani przez Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida i Yasutora Sado. Kisuke Urahara gratuluje Ichigo, Rukii i Renjim za uratowanie Senny, a Ichigo dziękuje Rukii i Renjiemu za pomoc. Jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że Dolina Krzyku jest zniszczona; Świat ludzi i Soul Society są nadal na skraju kolizji. thumb|190px|right|Senna poświęca się, by uratować świat ludzi i Soul Society Senna mówi Ichigo, że boi się tego, co się wydarzy. Ona zastanawia się nad swoim czasem w ludzkim świecie i wyraża, że nie chce, aby je zniszczyć, ani pozwolić, by Ichigo umarł. Potem mówi mu, że wróci wspomnieniami do krążków, które przyniesie im spokój, i że będzie ona wykorzystywać swoją energię, aby przywrócić barierę oddzielającą świat ludzi i Soul Society. Kurosaki próbuje zatrzymać dziewczynę, by nie poświęcała swojego życia, aby go uratować, ale Senna wykonuj swój plan, wyrażając, że nie może pozwolić, aby Ichigo umarł zamiast niej. Powracając wspomnieniami Blanków, Senna zatrzymuje oba światy od kolizji i przywraca je do pierwotnej pozycji. thumb|190px|left|Finałowy moment Senny Senna nadal jest po wchłonięciu wspomnień Blanków, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie tutaj i prosi Ichigo, by zabrał ją na cmentarz. Ona mówi mu, że chce zobaczyć swój grób, podkreślając, że była kiedyś żywa i mieszkała w Karakurze. Ichigo zbliża się do grobu, Senna wskazuje na niego, ale jej wizja zaczyna zanikać, więc ona nie może nic zobaczyć. Pyta Kurosakiego, czy jej imię jest na grobie, a on odpowiada, że jest; ona istnieje, ma rodzinę. Senna zaczyna płakać, jest szczęśliwa, że słyszała, bo kiedyś mieszkała w Karakurze. Ciało Senny zaczyna znikać, pyta Kurosakiego, czy kiedykolwiek się zobaczą ponownie. Ichigo odpowiada, że się zobaczą, a Senna następnie znika. Rukia wkrótce podchodzi i mówi mu, że energia Blanków jest pochłaniana, a zaraz całkowicie zniknie, nikt nie będzie pamiętał nic o Sennie, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniała. Ichigo odpowiada, że on wie, iż już niebawem, może jeszcze usłyszeć jej głos. thumb|190px|Ichigo widzi dziewczynę, która przypomina Sennę Pewnego dnia, kiedy Ichigo idzie do szkoły, łapie czerwoną wstążkę niesioną przez podmuch wiatru. Spogląda na nią, po czym zatrzymuje się zdziwiony. Dostrzega bowiem dziewczynę w szkolnym mundurku, która wygląda identycznie jak Senna. Nie dostrzegając go, dziewczyna mija Kurosakiego. Ichigo uśmiecha się i rusza w dalszą drogę. Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Senna jest biegła we władaniu Zanpakutō. Walczy z szybkimi i precyzyjnymi uderzeniami, przy stałym posunięciu w postawie ciała, podobne do gimnastyk. Przez to jest w stanie utrzymać ciągły atak, który pozostawia niewiele czasu na przeciwdziałanie. Shunpo: Senna ma jakąś wiedzę o Shunpo. Używa go podczas występu, gdzie idzie po linie, spada, a następnie znika, pojawiając się za Ichigo, czym zaskakuje go nieznacznie. thumb|190px|right|Senna wychodzi z Gigai Sprecyzowane Gigai: W przeciwieństwie do większości Shinigami, Senna nie ma problemu oddzielenia się od formy gigai. Kiedy Senna jest oddzielona od Gigai, to ono zmienia się w falę liści, a następnie znika. Zwiększona sprawność i refleks: Nawet w formie Gigai, Senna jest zwinna. Potrafi wykonać kilka salt w tył na raz i unikać, dzięki temu niespodziewanych ataków. Kontrola blanków: 'Jako różaniec wspomnień, Senna może kontrolować Blanków. Zrobiła to, by zapobiec kolizji, pomiędzy Soul Society, a światem ludzi i przywrócić je na swoje pozycje. Jednak robiąc to, zużywa własną energię, jak również powoduje, że później znika. '''Wysoka moc duchowa: '''Senna ma wysoki poziom reiatsu. Jest w stanie zabić kilka wrogich Blanków, z niewielkim wysiłkiem. Zanpakutō thumb|190px|right|Mirokumaru : W zapieczętowanej formie, Mirokumaru przypomina zwykłą katanę. Ma czerwoną rękojeść i kwadratowy jelec. Rukia Kuchiki ujawnia, że Mirokumaru zaginął w Dangai 100 lat temu, gdy jego właściciel został wchłonięty przez Dolinę Krzyku. * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Miecz przybiera formę Khakkhara po uwolnieniu. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Mirokumaru tworzy tornado, które Senna może z łatwością kontrolować. W ten sposób może wybić znaczną ilość Blanków. * Bankai: Brak. Występy w innych mediach Senna pojawiła się również, jako grywalna postać w grze wideo Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, jak i Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Może używać Mirokumaru, jako jej specjalnego ataku, posiada też atak tworząc go z Ichigo w jego formie Bankai, które ona wysyła w przeciwnika w powietrzu, z pomocą Mirokumaru tej specjalnej zdolności, i Ichigo uwalnia zapory przed ich przeciwnikiem. Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Dziewczyna z 204. odcinka, która wygląda jak Senna * W 204. odcinku zdaje się, że Senna wystąpiła epizodycznie, kiedy Ichigo, Uryū, Chad, Rukia, Orihime i Rurichiyo siedzą w restauracji. Gdy Kurosaki rozmawia, za jego plecami odwrócona plecami siedzi dziewczyna, która wygląda podobnie jak Senna, spięte wysoko włosy żółtą wstążeczką, taką, jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu dziewczyny z Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 204 * Istnieje temat muzyczny (na skrzypcach) pojawiający się w filmie Memories of Nobody, znany także z serialu Bleach. Tytuł tej kompozycji brzmi Senna. * Po napisach końcowych w pełnometrażowym filmie Bleach: Memories of Nobody znajduje się dodatkowa scena, w której widzimy Ichigo oraz mijającą go dziewczynę, wyglądającą identycznie jak Senna. Świadczy to o tym, że dzięki swojemu poświęceniu Senna dostała szansę na nowe życie jako człowiek. Cytaty Odniesienia en:Senna ru:Сенна de:Senna fr:Senna es:Senna id:Senna Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tylko film